The Fire Within
by AngelicPyro
Summary: Have you ever felt that there was something inside of you that didn't belong? That wasn't human? Perhaps not, but some people do. This is the tale of three such people.


**I.. borrowed this idea from my fiance. He won't mind, because I'm not going to tell him. It's a brilliant idea, and he's going to make loads of money off of it when he writes an original story with the idea. My skills in original characters are very, very limited, so I had to insert it in a world that already existed. I don't own the world, I'm just borrowing it for the time being. It will deal with some.. sensitive topics. Not necessarily for you, but for me. So I apologize if it seems.. overly emotional.**

A young man, hardly out of his teens, lies on a bed twiddling with the ring that rests in his pierced lip. Havingshot up not too long ago, his brain is not on earth. Lost out in the world that you go after getting high, his little sister watches. She's the spitting image of the man, down to the ring in her lip. They'd been best friends for as long as she could remember. He was her link to sanity. But lately, drugs had torn them apart. She was secretly convinced it was genetic. Their mother had been a meth user for as long as she'd been alive. She prayed nightly that it skipped her.

"Kai.." her brother's voice whispers, harsh and pain filled. Knowing he would soon be coming down, she dashes downstairs for a glass of orange juice. Sugar would help. Sighing softly, she hands it to him, then exits the room, wandering into her bedroom. It isn't what most people would want for a bedroom. The walls appear moldy, crumbling, and had no pictures upon them. The bed isbroken down, and highly uncomfortable looking. The closet door doesn't close all the way. Kai, as she was affectionately called,is used to it. Her entire life, all of her mother's money had gone to drugs. That was why she'd gotten a job as soon as she was able. To afford things, such as clothes. Glancing in a mirror, she silently looks over her appearance. Pitch black hair withgreen-ish highlights. They were natural. Most people didn't believe that. Eyes the color of a beautiful emerald, clear and shining. A kind, heart shaped face, pale due to lack of sunlight. She had a body most girls dreamed of, the perfect hour glass figure. Unfortunately, this also drew in a lot of unwanted male attention. A big chest and small waist did that. People never believed that all of that was natural either. She was tall for a woman. Almost 5'9, was she. She towered over the guys in the city she lived in. But the most unusual thing about her?A small birthmark, just to the left of her belly button. If you looked at it just right.. it was a dragon in the middle of a flight.

* * *

Miles upon miles away, a young man stares into a mirror, much as Kai has. He too has pitch black hair, this time with natural highlights the color of a ruby sitting in the sunlight. His eyes are the shade of an amytheist, cast in shadows. Shorter than he'd care to be, he has a habit of wearing thick boots. Hestandsat barely 5'10 barefoot.He's from a very, very well-to-do family. Once again, like Kai, he has a highly unusual birthmark. His, however, looked like a small pheonix, being reborn from the ashes.

"Aiden!" his mother's voice drifts up to his ears from the main floor. Sighing, he trudges downstairs, wondering what the old bat could want.

* * *

Streaking through a forest at twilight, a short woman with darkis all you can get a glance of. She blends in almost perfectly with the coming night. She finally ends her run, stealithily climbing a tree and swinging her legs. A runner by nature, she's long and lean. She has dark hair, and even darker eyes. You can't tell much, due to the mask of twilight, but she is sure to be a mystery, even in the light.

"NAMI, MOM'S GONNA KILL YOU!" her younger brother comes sprinting into the forest, startling her. She jumps down from the branch, revealing a small mark on her lower back. It appears to be a panther stretched out and ready to pounce.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kai's house, she sits strumming on a guitar. Humming along with it, she's in perfect pitch. Suddenly, a large owl flies in her broken window, startling her. Silently opening the letter, she lets out a soft gasp of surprise.

"Kaida Carlisle:

This year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery is taking on three foreign students. We would like you to be one of them. Everything will be paid for, and you will have your own rooms. If you choose to accept our offer, please send the owl back with a confirmation. If not, send it back empty handed.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster"

Not knowing the other two students were recieving the same letter, at the same time, she quickly scribbles an acceptance on a piece of paper and sends the owl back with it.

* * *

Aiden's mother handed him a letter, asking the same that Kai's letter had asked her. After listening to his mother forbid him to go, and threaten to pull his father into it, he too scribbles down an acceptance, and sends it back.

* * *

Nami's letter had been sitting on her desk all day, and after getting smacked a good amount of times for being out after dark, she finally reads it. Seeing her escape, for a year at least, she too accepts, not knowing what exactly was to become of her in the not-so-far-away future.

**Ok, ok, ok, I know it's boring right now. I'm sorry, it should get better soon. And, in case you can't tell, Kai is my favorite character XD There will be a lot more explination once I get the second chapter written up, which should be very, very, very soon. If it isn't soon, I'm sorry, but life got in the way XP**

**Please review. I'd like to know what you all think of this.**


End file.
